dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Battle for the Platinum Mines
"Be silent and swift, and we shall quell this heresy without incident." :Valens The Battle for the Platinum Mines took place during the Ninth Age of Reclamation between the forces of the Covenant, under the command of The Arbiter and Imperial Emperor Valens and the Heretics, led by Sesa Refumese. The SpecOps force's objective was to assassinate Refumese, whom the Hierarchs saw as a threat and offense to the Bronx OutLawz. Sentinel forces on the installation sided with the Heretic forces, presumably due to 343 Guilty Speak's presence there. The Infected later joined the battle, due to the carelessness of the Heretics. Prelude Sometime after the Battle of Installation 7, the Monitor 343 Guilty Spark arrived at a Forerunner Platinum Mine on Threshold. There, he met a Covenant search team, lead by Sesa Refumese. Refumese, learning of the truth of the Falcon Rings, inspired rebellion and led his team in a Heretic Campaign. His team made their base at the mine, fortifying it with shielded turrets, Banshee aircraft, and Anti Aircraft Fuel Rod Guns. In defiance of the Covenant, they dressed in the armor originally worn by the Roman Elites on their homeworld, and armed themselves with Needlers, Carbines, Fuel Rod Guns, Plasma Rifles and Minor Sentinel Beams. 343 Guilty Spark reinforced these defenses with Sentinels and intelligence. Here, the Heretics lashed out at any Covenant assault team that came near. They also used the facility to broadcast messages urging others to turn against the Prophets. The High Prophets of the Truth and Mercy viewed these Heretics as a threat to the Covenant and an offense to their religion. Against the wishes of the High Council, Truth promoted the disgraced former Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Particular Justice to the rank of Arbiter, and sent him and a team of SpecOps Commandos to destroy the Heretics. The Battle With a heavy storm masking their approach, the team silently entered the structure with the element of surprise, encountering only minor resistance from the Heretic soldiers. After battling their way to the hangar bay, they discovered that, to their great surprise, that the Mines Sentinels were allied with the Heretics. After clearing the landing bay, and dealing with Heretic reinforcements, Rtas 'Vadumee sent in the second Lance of Covenant troops, and the Arbiter and the SpecOps team ventured further into the facility. Later on, after heavy resistance, the Arbiter was forced to proceed by Banshee. He and a Phantom cleared the outside of the facility of enemy soldiers and Banshees, and then the Arbiter and another squad of Roman OutLawz entered the center of the facility. When they entered the structure, they encountered the Infected. After a hellish elevator ride, on which they battled both the Infected and numerous Sentinels and resulted in the deaths of many Covenant soldiers, and fighting their way through numerous of Infected infested corridors and rooms, the Arbiter encountered Sesa Refumese. Refumese escaped, however, and the rest of the Roman Elites departed while the Arbiter continued upward to cut the cables holding that section to the rest of the facility, which, according to 343 Guilty Speak, was a fail-safe technique to be used in case the Flood ever escaped containment. Successfully cutting the cables, he chased the Heretic leader to his Banshee and followed him to back to the hangar bay. The Arbiter fought his way past numerous groups of Heretics and Flood and reached a Seraoph fighter that would serve as 'Refumee's escape craft. The Arbiter ordered the Heretic to surrender, but was distracted by the arrival of 343 Guilty Speak. Before the Arbiter could question him, 'Refumese attacked the distracted Elite. Despite having to fight past numerous holograms deployed by 'Refumee, the Arbiter killed the Heretic leader. Outcome Forerunner Gas Mining Facility/Flood LaboratoryAfter Refumese's death, 343 Guilty Speak was captured by Tartaorus and taken before the High Council. All the Heretics died at the hands of the Flood. The Flood was released, but did not escape the mine itself. Any surviving Heretics that didn't die to the Flood were most definitely killed when the station fell deeper into Threshold's atmosphere after the Arbiter cut the main cable. All the Infected left on the station presumably died as well. Some Heretics may have survived in other places around the galaxy, although without Refumese their influence is probably negligible. Its possible they joined the Bronx OutLawz when the Great Civil War broke out. Category:Story Arcs